scootertechnofandomcom_hu-20200214-history
Always Hardcore: Hyper Hyper
STEFAN BEUTLER A Scooter tulajdonképpen egy véletlenszerű együttműködés eredménye. JENS THELE DJ-ként dolgoztam a hamburgi Trinity-ben és egyéb menő helyeken. Egyszercsak úgy éreztem, itt az idő, kellene csinálni egy számot. Egyszer már megpróbáltam, de nem ért el túl nagy sikereket. Mikor megosztottam H.P.-vel az ötletemet, ő ajánlkozott, hogy felveszi a kapcsolatot a barátjával, Rick-kel. Így hát egy barátnőnk kis vacak Pandájával lementünk Hannoverbe, és megcsináltuk az első remixünket. Ez Adeva “Respect” című számából készült. Este aztán hazajöttünk, és másnap mentünk dolgozni... RICK J. JORDAN Ezután egy szám újrafeldolgozására érkezett felkérés az Edeltől. Egy “Vallée De Larmes” című számot kellett újraalkotnunk, mert az Edel nem kapta meg az eredeti dal felhasználásának jogait. Ehhez a kiadványhoz találnunk kellett egy jó projektnevet. Volt, aki azt mondta, legyen “Jahrmarkt”, másvalaki szerint “Schießbude”, de ez mind hülyén hangzott. Végül H.P. azt mondta, legyen Scooter. És akkor azt mondtuk: ez tényleg ütős név, válasszuk ezt. H.P. BAXXTER A névválasztás egyértelmű volt, mert ennek a dalnak olyan volt a dallama, mint ami a vidámparki ringlispilben hallható. Mint a búcsúban. És amikor erre gondoltam, eszembe jutott a dodzsem is, amit németül Autoscooternek hívnak. Szóval a névválasztás egyszerű volt, mint az egyszeregy. Ezután vetődött fel az újabb kérdés - fog-e a Scooter élőben fellépni? HOLGER STORM H.P. ebben az időben az Edelnél dolgozott, mint telefonos operátor. H.P. BAXXTER A karrierem popsztárként befejeződött, mielőtt egyáltalán ténylegesen elindulhatott volna. Hogy pénzhez jussak, elvállaltam egy munkát az Edelnél, és az első munkanapom előtti este a személyzetis bemutatta nekem Jenst, mint a felettesemet. Nagyon furcsa volt. Ennyit mondott csak: “Cső! Hali, Jens vagyok. Majd később beszélünk!” Az egész bemutatkozás nem volt hosszabb öt másodpercnél. Mielőtt rájöttem volna, ki is ő, eltűnt. Jens kicsivel később már mint a menedzserünk bukkant fel, és az is, mind a mai napig. Hivatalosan ő is a Scooter tagja, annak ellenére, hogy nem áll a színpadon velünk együtt. Nekem pedig rajta keresztül az alapoktól kellett átértékelnem a piacot és annak a működését. Fontos volt számomra, hogy megértsem, hogy működik a zeneipar. Mert korábban, a Celebrate the Nun idejében a menedzsert egyfajta elszigetelt előadóművésznek tartottuk, az asztal túlsó oldalán pedig ott állt a gonosz kiadó a rosszindulatával és a haszonlesésével. Csak hosszas tapasztalás után jöttem rá, hogy a zene ugyanúgy termék, mint a kolbász, a tojás, vagy a hal. A számokról és az eladásokról szól ez is. A gépezet működtetéséről. Ezt észben kell tartani. Nincs konkrét cél, csak irányvonal. JENS THELE Rögtön egy hullámhosszra kerültünk. Sokszor együtt is lógtunk. Ekkor vettem észre, hogy ő egy igazi hardcore raver, órákon keresztül tud táncolni, akár reggelig. Aztán a munkában megint friss és fitt volt. H.P. BAXXTER Amikor én és Jens először találkoztunk, teljesen a rave eufóriájának a hatása alatt voltam. Panaszkodtam is neki, hogy miért nincsenek jó kis rave-bulik Hamburgban. Jens csak annyit mondott: Hamburg az nem Hannover, és különben is, a techno az gyenge, itt mostanában a house megy. Én azt gondoltam: mi van? Ne menne? Baromság. Egyáltalán nem hiszem. Ez még azelőtt volt, hogy a rave felkerült volna a slágerlistákra. JENS THELE Az Edel északi területi menedzsere voltam. Egyszer H.P. is bent ült az irodámban. Az első dolog, ami eszembe jutott: ez mi a franc? Hiszen ez a fickó sminkeli magát! És szőkíti a haját! Belegondoltam, hogy úgy állt ki a színpadra is, mint ahogy bejött az irodába, és az is megfordult a fejemben, hogy talán homokos. H.P. BAXXTER Az Edel négy területi irodája közül az egyiknél voltam telemarketinges, Jens pedig az északi és a keleti német területek telemarketingjéért felelt. Meséltem neki a Celebrate the Nun-os időkről, és egyből gyanakodni kezdett. Azt kérdezte: azért jelentkeztél ide dolgozni, hogy szerződést szerezz valahogy? Vagy tényleg szeretnél itt dolgozni? Értésére adtam, hogy ilyen ambícióim nincsenek, és ezt a fejezetet már lezártam magamban. Csak pénzt akartam keresni. Mégis, örültem annak, hogy a munkámnak köze van a zenéhez. Minden nap tíz órakor kezdtünk. Normál készülékekkel bonyolítottuk a hívásokat, nem headsettel. A munkanap előtt együtt reggeliztünk, és átfutottunk az ügyféllistán. Volt iránymutatás, hogy mennyiért kell eladnunk a terméket. Voltak olyan emberek, akiknél tudtuk, hogy nem tudjuk értékesíteni az adott terméket, ilyenkor valami mást ajánlottunk nekik. Én egész jól teljesítettem. Voltak motivációk is: aki a legtöbb eladást teljesítette, prémiumot kapott. Egyszer így nyertem egy utat Milánóba. Másik alkalommal pedig egy Fender Stratocastert, amit a mai napig őrizgetek. A gitár látványa annyira motivált, hogy addig beszéltem a vevőkkel, amíg mindent meg nem vettek tőlem. Azt se bántam, ha vissza akarták utóbb küldeni. Voltak olyan vevők is, akiknek szómenésük volt, és háromnegyed órákat elraboltak az életemből. Ott volt például Günther von Genthiner, akit a listámon mindig a legutoljára hagytam, a legutolsó napon. Mert tudtam, ha felhívom, az a nap végéig tart. Günther a legtöbbször egy vagy két CD-t vett. Szerintem soha nem adott el semmit a boltjában. Mindig csak panaszkodott és síránkozott, hogy a lengyelek kirabolják őt - meg hogy betörések voltak. RICK J. JORDAN Miután a remixünk jobb lett, mint az eredeti szám, felkeresett minket Michael Ammer, egy elismert hamburgi partiszervező, hogy nem-e lenne kedvünk fellépni a Bild által szervezett partik egyikén. Ekkor elgondolkodtunk, hogy ez mégis hogy lesz? Hiszen mi csak egy producercsapat vagyunk, nem egy együttes! H.P. BAXXTER A Celebrate the Nun-nal szerzett keserves tapasztalatok után megfogadtam, hogy soha többé nem állok színpadra. Inkább csak producerként tevékenykedek, a stúdióban létezek, az utazás és annak minden stressze nélkül. De soha ne mondd, hogy soha! Elhagytam a fenntartásaimat, és készen álltam arra, hogy fellépjek. RICK J. JORDAN A fellépésen a kislemezünk A- és B-oldala mellett kellett volna egy harmadik számot is játszani. Hogy ne érjen minket kínos meglepetés, határidőre gyorsan össze is dobtunk egy újabb remixet, ami már korábban is készült, de nem tudtunk mit kezdeni vele. A beálláskor aztán H.P. megjegyezte, hogy mekkora szarság már, hogy ő is ugyanúgy ott állna a billentyűk mögött, pedig nem is tud rajta játszani. Azt mondta: “Korábban énekes voltam. Nem kaphatnék inkább egy mikrofont, és MC-zhetnék?” H.P. BAXXTER Végül kiálltam a színpadra és kértem egy mikrofont. Nem akartam hülyén ott állni, miközben szól a zene, így feltaláltam magam, mint ceremóniamester, mint MC. Hannover óta tudtam, mit csinál egy MC a színpadon. Ez mindig nagy hatással volt rám, és így könnyűszerrel vissza tudtam emlékezni. HOLGER STORM Másnap Jens elhívott engem a Scooter fellépésére a hamburgi Palladiumba. Mikor odamentem, azt láttam, hogy ott áll H.P. rövidnadrágban, kerek kalappal a fején, és üvölt a mikrofonba, miközben hátul ott állt Rick és Ferris a felszereléssel. Először egy kicsit zavarosnak tűnt, de mikor láttam, milyen hatással van az emberekre, tudtam, hogy lesz jövője. Néhány héttel később pedig kvázi én lettem a Scooter fellépésszervezője, köszönhetően egy Hamburg melletti autópályás illemhelyen történt félrészeg állapotnak. Egy DJ-találkozóról hazafelé megálltunk Jensszel hugyozni, és közben mondta nekem, hogy a “Hyper Hyper”-t a Scooter kiadná hivatalosan is. Jens azt is mondta, hogy a Wichmann utcai irodájában jó lenne személyesen is összefutni velük, hogy közelebbről megismerhessük egymást. Leültünk, megbeszéltük az árakat és a fellépések lehetséges hosszát, aztán egyik dolog jött a másik után. Az első 7-8 évben én lettem így a turnémenedzserük. RICK J. JORDAN A “Hyper Hyper” eredetileg nem volt egy igazi dal. H.P. egyszerűen csak rányomta a szöveget a Palladiumban előadott, átdolgozott instrumentális számunkra. A fellépés után pedig jöttek az érdeklődő emberek, hogy megtudják, mi volt ez a jó kis szám. És mi azt mondtuk nekik: “Á, ez igazából nem is egy szám”. De tudtuk, hogy végül meg kell csinálnunk. H.P. BAXXTER A fellépés után egy csomóan megkérdezték tőlem: te tulajdonképpen mit csináltál? Ez nem rap, de nem is éneklés. Mondtam nekik, hogy tényleg nem, ez MC-zés. Az MC a szavak zsonglőre. Az MC a jó szövegeivel adja az iránymutatást. Tudnia kell, mikor jön egy kis szünet, hogy a szövege éppen beleilljen a nyugodt részekbe. A palladiumi fellépésünk bombaként robbant - és mindez a “Hyper Hyper” csatakiáltásnak volt köszönhető. Senki se tudta, kik vagyunk, senki sem várt minket, de két szám után már mindenki minket akart. Világos volt: meg kell csinálnunk a “Hyper Hyper”-t, az én MC-szövegemmel és a közönség eksztatikus zajával. Hannoverben még három napot töltöttünk a szám tökéletesítésével, a többi már történelem, a cucc világméretű siker lett. Mindig is popsztár akartam lenni, és csak az fogott vissza, hogy láttam, nem akar működni a dolog. Amikor a feltételezéseimmel ellentétben a dolgok elkezdtek alakulni, már a következő lépés megtételén törtem a fejem. RICK J. JORDAN Akkoriban az “Annihilating Rhytm” az Ultra-Sonic-tól nagy rave-sláger volt. A szám egy pontján Mallorca Lee beleüvöltötte a mikrofonba, hogy “Hyper Hyper”! H.P.-nek mindig volt egy harci üvöltése a bulikban, és a palladiumi fellépés során történetesen a “Hyper Hyper” volt az. H.P. BAXXTER Az ilyen szlogenek tették a Scootert naggyá. A “Hyper Hyper” egy szempillantás alatt az eufóriára alkalmazott frázissá változott, mikor mint raver, minden partiban ott voltam, és kifulladásig buliztam. És amikor a zene fantasztikusan jó volt, gyakran felüvöltöttem, hogy “Hyper Hyper”, a DJ legnagyobb örömére. És amikor a legelső élő fellépésünkre készültünk, már akkor világossá vált számomra: ennek a számnak nagyot kell ütni, ez lesz a címe is, ami ha más nem is, de egy tiszteletadás az Ultra-Sonic részére. Miután pedig a dalunk nagy siker lett, a raverek is elkezdték használni, olyasmiként, mintha azt mondanák: “Helló, helló”! Ekkor döbbentem rá, micsoda ereje is van a szavaknak. RICK J. JORDAN H.P.-nek mindig megvoltak a jellegzetes csatakiáltásai. Egyszer a hannoveri Bhagwan-Nobeldiscóban elordította magát a teremben: “Téliszalámi!” Az emberek meg csak néztek: mi van már megint ezzel a szőke gyerekkel? JENS THELE H.P.-től jött az ötlet, hogy felsorolja a szcéna neves előadóit. Nem akart vele senkinek sem ártani, mégis sok kritikát kapott érte. RICK J. JORDAN A felsorolást eredetileg Steve Mason honosította meg, aki fellépései előtt rendszerint üdvözölni szokta a posse-t. „A big shout goes out to the Hannover posse!” Ebből jött az ötlet, hogy a posse, akik mi vagyunk viszonzásként üdvözölhetnénk a DJ-ket. Westbamet, Marushát, mintegy megfordítva a dolgot. és úgy gondoltuk, ezt a raverek is örömmel fogadnák. H.P. BAXXTER A DJ-k felsorolásának az oka az is volt, hogy köszönhetően a felépítésének, jól bele tudtuk építeni a dalba. Kezdetben ugyanis nem volt más, csak az ütem, a “Hyper Hyper” bekiabálás, valamint néhány másik szó mintegy csatakiáltásként. De úgy éreztem, valami még hiányzik. Minden raver hallott már üdvözlést. És ahogy egy képeslapot címeznek a barátaiknak, úgy üvöltötte be Mason a közönségnek az üdvözlést, hogy „A big shout to Robo, Kobo and Matthias in Helmstedt!” Innen jött az ötlet, hogy üdvözöljük a DJ-ket, akiket kedveltünk akkoriban, így azt nyomtam fel: „We want to sing a big shout to U.S. and to all ravers in the world! And to Westbam, Marusha, Steve Mason, The Mystic Man, DJ Dick, Carl Cox,The Hooligan, Cosmic, Kid Paul, Dag, Mijk van Dijk, Jens Lissat, Lenny D., Sven Väth, Mark Spoon, Marco Zaffarano, Hell, Paul Elstak, Mate Galic, Roland Casper, Sylvie, Miss Djax, Jens Mahlstedt, Tanith, Laurent Garnier, Special, Pascal F.E.O.S., Gary D., Scotty, Gizmo - and to all DJs all over the world!” Ezt nem találta minden DJ olyan jónak: a Low Spiritnél, akik Westbam meg a többiek kiadója volt, azt hitték, így akarjuk őket lenyomni. Ez azonban nem volt igaz. Én raver voltam, nem agyaltam ilyesmiken. JENS THELE Néhány DJ esetében engedélyt kellett kérnünk, különben esetleg megsértettük volna a személyiségi és névhasználati jogokat. Nem volt más választásunk, ha nem akartuk, hogy bezúzzák az összes lemezt. H.P. BAXXTER A dal csak úgy jött magától. A Low Spirit kiadó hívei mindenesetre azt hitték, hogy ezzel akarunk belopakodni a szcénába. Különösen ez a Laarmeyer, aki Laarmann néven írt a Frontpage nevű újságba, aki nyíltan kimondta, amire mások csak célozgattak: a Scooternek semmi keresnivalója a techno szcénában. Hogy mi csak egy csapat őrült vagyunk, akik a népszerűségben sütkéreznek, és azt gondolják, hogy tudják, mi a dörgés a pályán. RICK J. JORDAN Azok, akikre eredetileg gondoltuk a dal készítése során, rémesen reagáltak. Úgy érezték, megszégyenítjük őket. Arra nem is gondoltak, hogy ezáltal széles tömegekhez juthatnak el. Azt mondjuk én se gondoltam volna, hogy egy dal, aminek még rendes szövege sincs, és kétszer is megtörik a középrészen, sikeres lehet a slágerlistákon. HOLGER STORM Amikor a kilencvenes években egy lemezlovas a “Hyper Hyper”-t játszotta, a közönség szabályosan eksztázisba esett, amit azóta se igen lehetett megtapasztalni. Teljesen mindegy volt, hogy hol voltál, még a nagy night club-okban is ez volt a helyzet. A “Hyper Hyper” kihozta az emberekből a legalantasabb ösztönöket, és feldobta azokat az asztalra, amik aztán elszabadultak. Fantasztikus volt. Olyan érzés, mintha fel akarna robbanni a diszkó. H.P. BAXXTER Minket is meglepett, hogy a “Hyper Hyper” mekkora siker lett. Ami elég vicces, mert az Edelnél eredetileg nem nagyon komálták az egészet, főleg Michael Haentjes főfejes volt ellene. Attól félt, hogy le fog vele égni a kollégái előtt - hiába vagy telefonos értékesítő, ha teljes erőbedobással is szerzed a lóvét a cég számára, akkor is a ranglétra legalján vagy, nagyjából egy szinttel a takarítónők felett. Jens folyamatosan győzködte őt, és Andreas Heyn, az Edel volt főtanácsosa mindvégig nagyon segítőkész volt ebben. Ahogy ez a probléma megoldódott, és kiadták a “Hyper Hyper”-t, azon nyomban eladtak belőle 40000 példányt. Nem sokkal ezután Michael Haentjes besétált az irodámba, és azt mondta: “H.P., te többet nem ülhetsz itt. Meg kell csinálnotok a következő slágert!”. De én nem akartam elmenni, mert nem szerettem volna elesni a biztos béremtől. De nem felejtettem el a nyolc éve tartó sikeréhségemet sem. Szóval Michael és én alkut kötöttünk: kilépek, de maradok fizetett alkalmazott. És ehhez jöttek még hozzá a jogdíjak. Ebben a modellben dolgoztam a következő másfél évben, de mindvégig arra gondoltam, hogy ennek holnap vége lesz. Mert rengeteg kritikát és beszólást kaptunk mindenhonnan. Szinte valamennyi médium össztüzet indított a Scooter ellen. De aki a népszerűségi listákat vezeti, az az utálat listáján is az első helyen áll. Először ezt kellett megértenem. HEINZ STRUNK A “Hyper Hyper” rendesen megkapta a magáét - szar, szemét, förtelem. Ez előre látható volt. Nem kellett komolyan venni. Úgyis mind azt gondoltuk, hogy a Scooter egy egyszámos siker marad, és a “Hyper Hyper” majd elfelejtődik. Az ilyen egyszámos sikerek pedig nem igazán menők. A környezetemben mindenki borzalmasnak találta, már ha egyáltalán szóba hozták. A Scooterből hiányzott minden, amit addig találtunk vagy csináltunk. Ha megfeszültem, se bírtam rájönni, hogy akkor mitől is akkora jelenség a Scooter. Később aztán már elismertem őket. Ma azt gondolom, ha a dalban más szöveg lett volna, mint a “Hyper Hyper”, mindez nem lett volna garantált. A siker kulcsa ebben a két varázslatos szóban volt. Ezzel H.P. mindig célbatalált. Nem a DJ-k felsorolásával, hanem a “Hyper Hyper”-rel. KAI BUSSE Egyszer H.P.-vel mentünk Hamburgban az autóval, és a piros lámpánál a mellettünk lévő autóból egy kretén átüvöltötte, hogy “Hyper Hyper”! Én megijedtem, és elég riasztó dolognak találtam. Nem úgy, mint H.P., aki nagyon lazán vette az egészet, és úgy látszott, mintha a föld felett lebegne az örömtől. Rövid biográfia Scooter: “Hyper Hyper” '' ''Valószínűleg 1994 volt a legsikeresebb éve a német DJ-projekteknek. Jam & Spoon, Marusha, Westbam, Sven Väth meghódították a nemzetközi slágerlistákat, és szélesebb közönség számára tették elérhetővé a tánczenét. Épp a megfelelő idő volt arra, hogy a fiatal és kreatív elmék új dolgokat találjanak ki, melyek aztán a listákon kötöttek ki. '' ''Bármi is lesz, a jövőben emlékezni fognak a Scooter nevére is. A legutóbbi számuk, a “Hyper Hyper” hatalmas sláger lett a klubokban, és a számításba jöhető összes slágerlistán is igen előkelő helyet szerzett. A “Hyper Hyper” nemcsak a hardcore klubarcok körében, hanem a szélesebb közönségnél is befogadásra talált. Majdnem minden raver ismeri a számot, de azt már alig tudja valaki, kik is állnak a Scooter mögött. Így hát most róluk következzék néhány mondat. Időtlen idők óta nem tudnának a rave nélkül létezni, és a zene hatalmas helyet foglal el az életükben, még akkor is, ha azt “csak szórakozásból” űzik. Egyre gyakrabban bukkantak fel különféle zenei stúdiókban, és 1993 nyarán meghozták a döntést: remixcsapatot alapítanak. H.P. Baxxter, Rick J. Jordan, Ferris Bueller, és Jens Thele “The Loop!” néven kezdték meg tevékenységüket, és rövid időn belül kifejezett “remixgyárosokká” váltak. Adeva, Tag Team, RuPaul, Toni Di Bart, Holly Johnson, és mások számára dolgoztak, leleményesen és találékonyan. Ők négyen nem ismertek határokat: a “The Loop!” egy stabil német remixcsapattá vált. '' ''1993 végén a “The Loop!” megkapta a lehetőséget, hogy René et Gaston számából, a “Vallée De Larmes”-ból készítsenek egy új verziót. Ez a változat annyira meggyőző volt, hogy hamarosan felkerült a klubok slágerlistájára is. Néhány európai országban is megjelent (mint Spanyolország, Nagy-Britannia, és Görögország), és a kezdetektől népszerűbb volt, mint az eredeti változat. Ekkor jött a különálló projekt ötlete. A “Vallée De Larmes” dallama nagyon emlékeztette őket arra a zenére, ami a vidámparkokban is hallható, így az új projekt neve már adta is magát: Scooter. Míg Jens Thele a Scooterben inkább a háttérben dolgozik, H.P. Baxxter, Rick J. Jordan, és Ferris Bueller a közönség előtt szerepelnek, és rendszeres vendégei a kluboknak és a rave-buliknak. Már számtalan rendezvényen vannak túl ők hárman, és a feléjük áradó kérdések özöne sem akar megszűnni. '' 14.jpg|Ama bizonyos történelmi első fellépés után a hamburgi Palladium backstage-ében. '' Kategória:Always Hardcore könyv Kategória:Scooter